sporum_dimensional_clash_vifandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Wetherall
Kate "The Great Kate Weather Machine" Wetherall is a tertiary protagonist of Trenton Lee Stewart's book trilogy, The Mysterious Benedict Society, and a primary protagonist in Dimensional Clash VI. As an ex-circus performer, Kate learned to be agile and practical, and her main quirk is the red bucket that she wears on her belt loop. Personality Kate is an optimist. She always looks on the bright side unless things are absolutely bleak with no way out, and tries to make the best of any situation. For instance, when she, Adeleine, Mabel, Anne, and Sari were stranded in the RollerCoaster Tycoon universe's version of Six Flags Magic Mountain, she decides to sit at a bench with Adeleine while the other three girls go on Goliath in order to keep Adeleine company in the park. Kate is also kind and easy to get along with (despite her somewhat rough greetings). Toad is comfortably able to share a bed with her (just for sleeping, Kate is but 13 years old and holds American values on promiscuity) twice in the roleplay: once in Marius Pontmercy's house, and once at the barricade at the Rue de Villette. However, Kate will fiercely defend those who she cares about. When Pete grabs Adeleine, Kate promptly jabs her sneaker into Pete's foot, causing him to drop the young painter. Kate Wetherall has a particularly strong Heart. Kate is also very resourceful. At the Lyon Air Museum, she uses Adolf Hitler's Mercedes G4 to ram two Decepticons into a wall. This resourcefulness also showed earlier when she used a brick that Adeleine painted and her nylon rope to lasso the pursuing Solid Armor and knock it off the mine train coaster using the momentum of the LIM-launched escape coaster the two girls were riding. Kate reveals to Coalhouse in the Tempo Club that she has an aversion to being alone; this partly stems from the fact that she realized in The Mysterious Benedict Society that she was part of a team, but also from her childhood desolation (she went to the circus because she didn't feel like she fit in with the rest of the orphanage kids). Appearance Kate is 13 years old at this point, which takes place after The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Prisoner's Dilemma. Still, she remains tall for her age and sex. Kate is described as broad-shouldered and athletic. She has blond hair and sea-blue eyes. She wears a red-and-white striped shirt and blue jeans, along with red sneakers. She also clips a bucket to her belt. Kate's Bucket Kate Wetherall's distinguishing feature is the fire-engine red bucket she wears on her waist. The bucket holds a myriad of useful supplies that have come in handy in multiple instances. She carries but two real weapons in there: a Swiss army knife and a slingshot with marbles. Other objects have come in handy; Kate used her nylon rope to defeat a Solid Armor Heartless that was pursuing her and Adeleine on a mine train coaster in Six Flags Magic Mountain. Kate also used the screwdriver function of her knife to tamper with a streetcar in LEGO City and defeat the Infernal Engine. Kate also used a hairpin from her bucket in order to hijack the 1939 G4 touring car in the Lyon Air Museum to stop two Decepticons. Others have added to Kate's bucket's contents. Jean Valjean , after acquitting her and Mabel from the crime of vandalism Javert had charged them for, gave her a piece of chalk to prevent her from chipping away at the pavement any more. This piece of chalk was used at the barricade to begin a rousing game of marbles in between the battles at the barricade. Origin Kate Wetherall is a main character in Trenton Lee Stewart's book series, "The Mysterious Benedict Society". She, along with her friends and fellow society members Reynie Muldoon, George "Sticky" Washington, and Constance Contraire, work to prevent Mr. Curtain, Mr. Benedict's twin, from taking over the world through manipulation of thoughts and memories. Kate's mother died when she was very young, and her father, known as Milligan, was brainswept by Curtain-- that is, his memories were hidden, causing an amnesia-like state. Kate ran away to join the circus, where she learned to be athletic and resourceful, and she serves as the practical member of the team, as she cannot be categorized solely as brains or brawn. Trivia -Kate's last name, Wetherall, is symbolic because of Kate's optimistic nature: therefore, she is able to "weather all" of the bad situations thrown at her. And so far, Kate has seldom shown much negativity. Category:EropsToad Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Benedict Society Universe Category:Book characters Category:Humans Category:Female